


It's fine

by kittys_devil



Series: Hurt_Comfort Bingo [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other, infected wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac hated hospitals. He hated them with a passion.     <b></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's fine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hurt/Comfort bingo, infected wound square.

He hated hospitals. 

He hated them with a passion. 

Actually, hate wasn’t even a strong enough word. He loathed them. They terrified him.The smell of them made his stomach turn.He refused to go in to visit anyone in them. And to go to one himself? Never. 

So when Isaac sliced his finger open and Adam got all mother hen on him he made it out to be no big deal. There was no bone hanging out. It would heal eventually.He had taken care of himself so far. He just needs to keep it clean and covered and everything would be fine. 

Adam argued with him for a while, told him it needed to be looked at.But he knew that it would mean a trip to the ER and he was not going there. 

And now, a little over a week later, he is trying to keep it hidden from Adam.But that’s not as easy as he thought it would be.

His cut is red and warm to the touch.There is a little bit of pus that comes out and it hurts even if he hardly touches it.Isaac spends the next few days trying to convince himself it’s not infected. 

He cleans it and puts the antibiotic crap on it and keeps it covered. Just like he knows he is supposed to do.But as much as he hopes, it is not getting better. 

When he starts to feel weak and the fever sets in he knows he is in trouble.But the show must go on and all that shit. So he pounds away all night on the drum skins fighting through the exhaustion and fever.He is downing water like there is nothing else in the world.He is trying anything and everything that he found online about preventing infections.

He knows he is fucked with Adam corners him when they get back on the bus. 

“Let me see it.”

“It’s fine Adam. It’s just…”

Isaac leans his head back against the couch closing his eyes from the sudden dizzy spell that is attacking his head. He can’t even fight Adam away as he pulls off the bandage to see the mess on his hand. 

“Fuck. Isaac this is bad. Really bad.”

“It’s nothing. I’m taking care of it.”

“Bull Shit. You might think you are, but it’s getting worse. You've got a fucking fever. And shit is coming out of it.”

Before Isaac can't even stop him. Adam is on his phone calling to the other bus and letting them know about the stop they are making on the way back to the hotel. He is not letting Isaac get out of this. 

It’s more than a little odd when the bus pulls up to the hospital and Adam is dragging a small and feisty Isaac off the bus while Tommy pushes behind him. The others stay on the bus and head back to the hotel assuring Adam a car will be here waiting for him when they are done.

Adam is worried and concerned as the doctor looks over the wound.The infection has moved into his blood and he is being admitted.They start IV fluids and antibiotics to stop any more infection or damage. 

They have to pretty much keep Isaac doped up to deal with his anxiety of being there.But in a few days he is better and able to go back to the tour. 

Adam mother hens him to death the first few days until Isaac finally convinces him he is fine and feeling so much better. 

Until he cuts himself slicing some bread and all Isaac things is fuck, here we go again as Adam pulls out the new and improved first aid kit. 

He’s so glad to have this new family that loves him.

  



End file.
